Meteor Showers
by sorka robinton
Summary: Meteor showers are coming; will Neal and Kel use this romantic night as an opportunity to tell each other their true feelings? pleeeze, i really need comments! (ps thanks to all of you who did write! i luv you guys!)


hey this is my first fanfic, so i really need some feedback here. oh and, btw, i didnt read very much of her protector books, so dont kill me if im wrong anywhere. and i dont own ANY of the characters, because im uncreative  
  
Neal slumped deeper into his chair. How long could the conversation drag on?   
Merric was, once again, simpering over the damn meteor showers. "Neal! What do you think about the showers? Isn't it so amazing?!" He jumped up from his chair, where all of them were hanging out in Roald's rooms.   
Faleron smirked. Mimicking his friend in a squeaky voice, he replied, "Oh yes, dear Merric, isnt it fabulous? In fact, I was just going to ask that lovely girl to sneak off into- ouch!" he cried. A red-faced Merric had stomped fiercely into his toe. "C'mon, I _know_ thats the only reason you're excited!" Faleron winced again as Merric sharply elbowed him in the ribs.   
Neal nearly puked with disgust. Because the showers were supposed to be the "most romantic time," love was all they talked about! He scowled. They were the lucky ones, they knew what to do. _How am I supposed to tell Kel he loved her? _  
She would hate him forever.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Kel stared at her reflection in the mirror. Critically turning, she examined the lovely green dress she wore. _Why can't I look like a girl?   
_For a long time, Kel had given her best friend Neal advice on his many crushes. Yet lately...she had felt strange around him. He was so carefree and fun to be around, but intelligent and considerate at the same time. Envying his love interests, Kel had finally figured out she liked him. Actually, she thought she was in love. Wasn' t love when you ached when they hurt, cried when they were sad, and wanted to be with forever? That was how she felt, but Kel was certain Neal would never feel the same way.   
"Lalasa?" Kel called softly. "Can you help me?"   
"Yes, my lady. Are you nervous? Don't be! You need better self-esteem, or you wont ever realize how lovely you look!" Lalasa clucked her tongue in sadness.   
Swiftly and skillfully, Lalasa bound up Kel's shoulder length brown hair in a loose bun. Selecting a white rose from a crystal vase, the maid artistically arranged the flower above her hair. "Close your eyes now, and don't move." Lalasa quickly painted color across Kel's eyelids, cheeks, and lips.   
When Kel looked next in the mirror, she was staring at a Lady.   
"Lalasa! What did you do?"   
Her maid smiled. "Just a few things, next time I'll teach you. Now go!"  
Smoothing her skirts, Kel rose gracefully and bravely marched into the hall. _I wonder if Neal will like my dress._ Then she pushed the thought angrily out of her mind. That will never happen, he doesnt like me. He only likes _pretty _girls. Swallowing a sob, she regained her Yamani composure and walked towards Roald's room.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Merric was still going on and on...when was Kel coming?  
Faleron and Merric had evolved their conversation into a small war. "Shut up! If you tell anyone, I will spear you! And burn you! And..."  
"Sure, loverboy!"  
Suddenly, Merric turned around and practically pounced on a quiet figure. "Kel, what do YOU think of the meteor showers?"  
Neal turned in his chair to see Kel standing there, looking stunning. Her light brown hair was swept up, with sweet tendrils escaping delicately from their bonds. A beautiful rose (_although she was more lovely than any flower_) was tucked above her bun, and colors artfully decorated her pretty face. And, her soft green dress brought out the emerald highlights in her eyes.   
Evidently, the others noticed her exceptional appearence too, because the girl Squire was instantly surrounded by her peers. Flustered by the attention, the crowd practically backed her against the wall.   
"Well," she answered Merrics enthusiastic question, blushing, "I think they're quite lovely. Master Numair was saying they would last extra long this year." Her lovely voice shimmered in the air. Faleron winked at Merric, only to cry out in pain as his frustrated friend twisted his ear.   
A first-year page ran into the Prince's room. "Hey, they're starting! Hurry up before there's no more room left on the wall! Your Highness..." he added hastily.   
"Well, what are we waiting for?" Neal stood up and led the group out.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Kel stood with the others on the high stone palace wall. The slight breeze stirred her hair as she stared at the falling points of light. She backed away quickly from the heights, and retreated into the shadows.   
She bit her lip. I might as well leave, Neal will never approach me anyway. Kel glanced to her left. A couple was already disappearing into the dark together.   
Turning, she left in the opposite direction. Blindly turning the corner, she slammed right into Cleon.   
"Hey, dewdrop! Umm...have you seen Kylaraine?" he asked, blushing slightly. Kel grinned. She had never seen him so nervous, or even so unsure of himself. "Right over there, _alone-_ go get her Cleon!"  
He turned to leave, then stopped and grinned. "Oh and by the way Kel, theres quite a few young squires - and one really big one- looking for you right now." Chuckling at her dismay, he left to hunt down his crush.  
Stunned, she walked dazedly away. _Could it...the "big squire," be Neal?_ Her heart almost burst with hope. Kel's head spun as she continued to walk away from the wall. When she finally got her thoughts together, Kel realized she was in the tunnels of the battlements.   
_Gods! How did i get here?_ She examined her location, which was lit by flickering glass spheres. Just when she thougth things couldn't get worse, the lights disappeared.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Neal saw Kel fade into the shadows. However, he also saw Merric, Roald, and Seaver casually (over casually, he growled softly) meander off in her direction. He groaned. Now he had competition. _Pleaseeee let me find her before them!_  
Stepping away from the lighted sky, he jogged around the wall. Where was she? He entered the deserted tunnels that were used for messengers. Then, the mages extinguished the crystal balls that provided the lights. Jumping in surprise, the shimmering globes winked out one by one as all the lights in the palace were put out to clarify the night sky.   
For minutes, he wandered around by feel in the pitch black. With a sinking feeling, he realized he was lost.   
  


~~~~~  


  
Kel stumbled around in the tunnel. Where was she? She sneezed, and prayed to Yama that she wouldnt be lost here forever.   
Uh-oh, her shoe just slipped off her foot.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Neal walked until he hit a heavy, dusty tapestry. He pulled it aside with an angry movement.   
Someone called out. "Who's there?" The voice, a creamy alto, came from almost directly in front of him. Not that he could see that far.   
Gasping, Neal knew that voice. _Goddess, thank you for this opportunity._ "Kel?!"  
She jumped audibly. "Neal? That you? What are you doing here?"  
He laughed nervously, his low voice echoing slightly in the stone hall. "I should ask you the same thing."   
She groaned. "I got lost, and then my shoe falls off. Can you help me find it?"  
His heart fluttered so loudly he was sure she could hear it. Searching the floor, his fingers brushed against a satin shoe. Grinning, he picked it up and stumbled around in the dark until he found her hand.   
"Here it is," he said softly.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Kel's hang tingled. He still hadn't let go, but she replaced the dainty shoe on her foot.   
Neal suddenly pulled her closer. "Kel?" His breath tickled her cheek. She shivered. All her hopes were welling up in her throat. _I can't be dreaming..._  
He hesitated. "Kel? Is this ok?" His voice was unsteady.   
Her voice trembled. "I think so." then gathering her courage, she said in a stronger voice, "I know so."  
He sighed, gratefully. Bringing her closer, his fingers searched until he found her face in the pitch black. "Where are you?" he murmered.   
  


~~~~~  
  


In the darkness, Neal couldn't belive his good luck. Could he really be standing here, holding Kel? It didn't seem real, so he pinched himself. _That hurt.   
_Lowering his face to where he approximated hers was, Neal was rewarded with a face full of silky hair. They giggled, both silly, and he nuzzled her cheek. Suddenly purposeful, Kel lifted her face and kissed him softly.   
Surprised, he only tightened his hold on her waist. Their contact made him extremely giddy, and his normal jovial composure was shattered. The kiss intensified, and seemed a sweet eternity.   
However, Kel seemed just as affected, since she nearly collapsed near the end. Holding her up, he leaned against the wall. He just held her for a while, acutely aware of his arms tight around her waist, and hers wound around his neck. _I am so lucky._   
  


~~~~~  
  


Kel couldn't believe it. Here she was, with Neal. Resting against him seemed so natural, yet a few moments ago she had internally froze in fright. But now...  
To reassure herself, Kel reached up and hesitantly touched his cheek. Tilting his head, he passionately kissed her until her knees felt weak. At that moment, the lights blindingly turned back on.   
Blinking spots from her eyes, she could feel the blush creeping up her cheeks. Kel shyly met Neal's eyes.   
  


~~~~~  
  


Neal gingerly brushed a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "We'd better go out there now," he whispered. "They're all probably wondering where we are." He slid his hand up her neck, sending shivers down Kel's back.   
He grinned, and offered her his arm. Gracefully, Kel tucked her hand in the crook of his arm and they walked out under the night sky together. Just before they emerged from the tunnel, he whispered gently, "Kel, I love you." Startled, Kel met his warm green eyes, and felt her emotions well up from her heart.   
Her mouth close to his ear, she replied, "I love you too, more than anything!"   
As they stepped out onto the battlement, they could see Kel's rejected options talking together. Taking a wide sweep clear of them, they silently slid back to the Squire's Hall.   
He walked her to her door, despite her insisting she would be fine. Kissing her hand, he gave her one more intense look before stumbling away.   
  


~~~~~  


  
Kel giddily flopped onto her bed. Changing into a white, muslin floor length nightgown with ribbon straps, she danced around her room. It was wonderful! She hugged her memories to her like a warm blanket.   
A tap sounded at her door. Timidly, she opened it to see Neal standing there. He grinned and came in. Completely childish, he did a somersault, bounced off her mattress, and into her wall.   
"Neal!" Kel laughed. "What are you doing? Dont hurt yourself!"   
"Just wanted to say goodnight!" he chuckled, then bounced back hazardously out the door, leaving Kal curled up from laughter.   
Smiling, Kel closed her door. At least love didnt change their friendship!


End file.
